charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Siren
Using her voice as a tool to enthrall married men, the Siren is a former mortal who fell in love with a married man but when the affair was discovered, the man was held blameless. She was burned to death as the women of the village she lived in cheered as she was engulfed in flames. Her rage consumed her, turning her into a Siren - an extremely vengeful demon who seduces married men with her song and destroys the couples with the very flames that consumed her. Quick Facts Actual Name: Unknown Demonic Name: The Siren Species: Demon Level: Upper Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Powers: Luring, Smoking, Telekinesis Portrayed By: Melinda Clarke David and Melissa The Siren seduced a man named David in his home and as they kissed, David's wife, Melissa, entered the room and the Siren incinerated the man's lungs and caused him to burst into flames. As his wife stood by in shock, the demon grabbed her, told her to snap out of it and threw her against the wall and then set the apartment ablaze. But Cole Turner managed to save Melissa from the blaze after he saw a news report about the burning apartment building. Unknown Male Victim The Siren then went to a bar to locate another victim and tried to seduce another man with her song, but then she saw the news report that Melissa was pulled from the burning building and that she was still alive. The Siren left the bar after telling the man he had no idea how lucky he was. Leo Wyatt's Seduction After The Elders informed Leo Wyatt that Melissa is a future Whitelighter, they asked him to keep an eye on her at the hospital to ensure no other demons attacked her. At the hospital, Leo called Piper after hearing her calls in order to stay close to Melissa. Leo then went into Melissa's room just as the Siren smoked in, he said hey and raised his hand. The Siren quickly turned to Leo, noticed he had on a wedding ring and began to hum, causing Leo to become enthralled with her, at the same time, Piper heard the humming as well, enthralling her as well. She and Paige went to the hospital and saw the demon kissing Leo, attempting to incinerate his lungs, killing him. Paige grabbed an intravenous pole and hit the Siren with it, knocking her to the floor. Leo orbed Melissa out of the hospital, and as Piper tried to blow the demon up, flowers appeared around the Siren's head instead and she blasted Piper through a window. Paige impaled the demon with an intravenous holder and then she orbed out to catch Piper before she hit the ground, causing them to fall into a dumpster. Back at the Manor, Leo healed Melissa just as Piper and Paige orbed in. Piper was furious with Leo for kissing the Siren, she froze the seen and she and Leo began to argue; Piper's unborn baby caused the two to swap powers, rendering Piper a whitelighter, and Leo a witch ... and pregnant. Melissa then unfroze and when Piper went to freeze her again, she orbed out and then back in, Leo tried to go after Melissa but ended up blowing out the windows on the entrance to the Manor. The two realized their unborn child had swapped their powers. Paige Matthews then went to talk to Melissa, who ended up getting arrested and explained the situation to Melissa, telling her that she is there to help her. Melissa was heartbroken after the death of her husband but Paige helped her deal with her loss. The Siren Seeks Help From a Demonic Healer The Siren then went to the layer of a Demonic Healer who removed the pole from her chest. She and the Healer discussed the attack and the Siren said it was the Charmed Ones who attacked and said she wanted to go after the sisters. The Healer called the Siren foolish for wanting to seek revenge on the Charmed Ones but continued to tend to her wounds. Cole Turner Goes After the Siren Cole then went to Halliwell Manor to warn the sisters that a Siren was behind Melissa's attack, but already privy to the situation, Phoebe asked Cole to leave. But before leaving, Cole said he is going to track down the Siren and vanquish her himself because their powers were off because of what the baby has done. Cole then went to the Demonic Healers lair, demanding to know where the Siren was but she then appeared and began to seduce Cole with her song. She also began singing so that Phoebe could here it as well and come to the lair in order for her to kill them both. Phoebe heard the song and travelled to the lair, where she saw Cole shirtless with the Siren on top of him, kissing him. She then incinerated his lungs with a final kiss and blasted Phoebe with her power. Phoebe reached in her pocket for a vanquish potion and as she attempted to throw it at the Siren, Cole blew it up and got up and walked to the Siren saying he wanted her for himself. The Siren tried to smoke out but Cole grabbed her and began kissing her again; Phoebe was shocked by what she was witnessing. Cole began to choke Phoebe, trying to kill her as the Siren stood by watching but Piper heard Phoebe's call for help and she and Leo orbed to the lair. The Siren went towards the two but Leo managed to use Piper's combustion power to blow up a vase knocking the Siren back onto the floor. Piper went to try to pull Cole away from Phoebe but Cole pushed her back. After two unsuccessful attempts, Leo managed to blow the Siren up, undoing her hold on Cole who then pulled away from Phoebe who was unconscious. Piper managed to heal Phoebe and Cole apologized and faded away. Vanquish Potion and Summoning Spell Ingredients unknown, Phoebe began to make a potion to vanquish the Siren. Upon completion, the potion was red in color. Phoebe placed it in a vial and then asked Leo to write a summoning spell. The spell Leo wrote read thus: Oh, singing lady of the dusk Who prays on men, Turns love to lust We harken ye to come to us. The Book of Shadows As Piper and Leo were arguing, Paige Matthews located an entry in the Book of Shadows describing the Siren. The entry was not shown but Paige read it to Piper and Leo, it read thus: The Siren As a mortal, the Siren fell in love with a married man but when they were caught the man was held blameless. The Village women cheered as they burned her to death and her rage consumed her turning her into a Siren: a vengeful demon who seduces married men with her song, then destroys the couples with the very flames that consumed her. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Leo Wyatt Category: Season 5